Discovering FanFiction
by I brake for nobody
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Travis and Katie were staring disgustingly at the computer screen. "What the hell is this crap?" They discover a little website called FanFiction and they don't like what they see. It's a parody
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I was reading some stories and I was saddend by the fact that so many of our beloved characters were made into OOC stories, so I made this little oneshot. This is a parody! I don't write this badly.**

**I don't own anything – except for the horrible stories – But I'm not proud of it.**

**Enjoy**

Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Travis and Katie were staring disgustingly (Is that even a word?) at the computer screen. Travis was looking up original pranks and happened to stumble upon a website called Fanfiction. He then of course had to call the whole gang (except Clarisse and Connor)

"What the hell is this crap?" Nico asked 'disgusted'

"I think its stories about us." Annabeth –always the wise one-suggested.

"Do these people even know us? I would never act like this."

"Why am I always paired with these Mary-sue girls? I'M TWELVE!" Travis wanted to say – it's because no one else would date you- but he kept his mouth shut.

"Look at the spelling. It's horrible." Everyone then noticed how quiet Thalia was and started to get nervous when they saw her fuming.

"Thalia, are you okay?"

"No, Annabeth, I am not okay. I am a hunter of Artemis; I would never quit, to date these hooligans." She said pointing to Percy, Nico and Travis – Who looked quite offended, might I add.

"Listen to this one." Annabeth said and she started to read.

_It was a beatiful day at camp half blood. The birds were singing the campers were rejoicing. Travis and Connor had even stopped to prank because of the lovely weather. I think I should ask my Wise girl to marry me. Percy thought. But unknown to Percy, Annabeth was talking to another guy. O no! How could she! Percy thought. He then ran to her and saw that she is talking to a guy. "Annabeth! How could you cheat on me? We're done? He said madly. "Please don't leave me, Seaweed Brain. I'm sorry." It's too late he said and she started to cry. Later that evining Percy was in his cabin on his bunk crying over his Wise girl. "Percy" Annabeth said. "I am so sorry. But that was my brother, Albert. I love you! We are meant to be together." Percy was so happy, he took out the ring and said, Wise girl will you marry me? Annabeth looked so beautiful it made Aphrodite jelis. "Yes!" She said and she tackled Percy into a hug and they lived happily ever after._

Needless to say, everyone was disgusted. Travis then burst out laughing.

"That was so funny! You guys were like, I love you and we are meant to be together. Will you marry me? This is funny stuff." Annabeth and Percy just glared at him, until Annabeth read something and smiled at Travis.

"You think that's funny? Wait till you hear this."

"_My dear, sweet and lovely Katie. You look so beautiful I think an angel just lost a wing." She giggled and squeeled, "Oh, Travis, you say the nicest things, I picked you a flower." She said giving Travis the red rose, he smelled it and smiled at its beauty, but it wasn't as beautiful as his sweet Katie Gardner. "Katie, you're so beautiful that even Aphrodite is jelis. I love you." But Travis" She said" It's forbidden, we cannot be together. Our parents told us so." Travis started to cry a little. "Then we shall be together in secret. No one shall know of us." "Oh, Travey, you always know what to say, I'm so glad you gave up pranking to be with me." He smiled and kissed her red lips so softly. "I asked Percy to make us a bubble in the water, we can live there, away from everyone and everything." Percy was busy making out with Annabeth when Katie and Travis arrived. Sorry, Percy saud while blushing a deep shade of red. It's okay man, you be with your woman. Travis said, fist pumping Percy._

_Percy made a bubble for Katie and Travis. And they had the best underwater sea kiss. _

"I think I nearly puked." Katie said glaring at the screen.

"I would never give up pranking for a girl."

"Why would I make you guys an underwater bubble?"

"Let's read the comments." Nico said his voice full of amusement.

**O MY GODS, I LUV UR STORY! IT'S THE BEST TRATIE STORY IV EVE RED! **"What the heck is Tratie?"

**You should like totally make another one, this was aswum!**

**U rock! This storie is Amazing! **

"Can we please just forget we ever read this story?" Katie asked and everyone nodded their heads.

"Nico, here's one for you." Percy said with an evil smile.

_Nobody understands me, everyone just thinks because I'm the son of Hades, I don't have feelings. But that's not true, I do have feelings, and I only want someone to love me for me. Not because of my awsum hair. That's when I saw her. Madelyn stardust emerald Rose, she was so betiful. Her hair the colour of a thousand suns, her eyes the colour of the sea – even Percy was jelis. She was so perfect and nice to everyone, she even beat Percy at sword fighting the first time she tried. Everyone loved her, but not so much as me, I went over to her cabins – she was claimed by, Artemis, Poseidon, Zeus and Hera – but she stayed in the Hermes cabin because she was so nice. Hey Madelyn stardust emerald Rose, you look so pretty today I said and she giggled and Nico she said and then I blushed. Do you want to be my girlfriend I asked her. Of course, everyone wants to be your girlfriend. I felt a warm and tingly feeling inside. I then took her to the underworld, my daddy Hades loved her, he said she was perfect for me and that we can get married here even though I'm only 12. I was so happy that Madelyn stardust emerald Rose and me can be together. My wonderful stepmom Persophone even said we can get married in her garden. I was so happy._

Everyone nearly died of laughter after reading that except for Nico who was scowling." What did we just read? There is no ways in Hades, that, that was me. Daddy? Wonderful stepmom? What the shit! I am seriously going to have a chat with this author; she will be dealt with in underworld." Nobody knew what to say to that. "Here's one for Thalia."

_Who did I love more? Percy or Nico? Percy was so sweet, but Nico was so tortuered and sad – like that hot guy from the twilight movie – best movie EVER, I love Nico most. Hey Nico I said walking up to his cabin. "I love you." I told him and grabbed him for a kiss. No you don't he said, I saw you with Percy. Annabeth and me are dating now. You can have Percy, I have the hot blonde! But Nico, I whimpered, We were meant for each other, were both emo and goth and love the colir black. I love Annabeth, he said. So I started to cry, I then ran into percy. He looked sad. Whats wrong, I asked. Annabeth and I are done. She's dating Nico. "Percy I love you." I said and he ran up to me giving me a hug and we kissed, Then me, Percy, Annabeth and Nico had a double wedding and everyone attented, except for Aphrodite, she didn't like us at all. But we didn't care- we didn't like her either. Me, Percy, Nico and Annabeth the moved in together and had lots of kids and we were happy! The end._

"THE HOT BLONDE!" Annabeth was the first to break the silence.

"Is the author of this story eight? That was atrocious."

"Why would I date any off you guys? Like I said, I'm a HUNTER OF ARTEMIS!"

"Guys, I say we should go pay these writers a little visit."

It was no surprise when fangirls found their computers broken and hate note.

"Our work here is done." Katie and Travis went their own way. Thalia went back to the hunters, Nico was his normal gloomy, son of Hades self.

"Percy, I say we never speak of this again."

"Agreed, Wise girl." He then gave her a quick kiss and she just rolled her eyes.

**These were stories I made up, I did not take anyone's story. What did you think? Do you agree that characters should not be OOC or do you disagree with what I wrote? Also, I have wondered why people say DON'T FLAME! Cause those are the people who tend to get flamed the most.**

**Read and Review.**

**Ps. I had a hard time writing those stories, I nearly cried every time I had to make a stupid spelling or grammar error.**

**Pss. I was thinking of only making it a oneshot. Should I continue this? It's all up to you, wonderful readers (No, that was not me sucking up to you. (: ) **

**Toodles.**


	2. Percy

**After days of thinking about it, I decided to make another chapter. With Percy and Annabeth reading two stories focusing about Percy. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Just the minifics. But I won't go bragging about it.**

Annabeth chase was laughing her ass off; she can't even remember the last time she laughed so hard. Why is she laughing so much? She discovered some fanfictions about her boyfriend, hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson and boy, did she love it.

"Annabeth? You in there?" Speak of the devil.

"I'm over here, Percy." She said, still laughing. She tried to hide her laptop from him, since she didn't want to embarrass him, no, she would never do that.

"What're you up to Wise girl? Probably studying, since that's all you ever do." Mmm, maybe knocking him of his high horse won't be such a bad thing, she thought.

"If you must know, I'm reading some fanfictions." That definitely sparked his interest.

"Really? Who's the sucker this time?"

"Do you really want to know, Seaweed brain?"  
>"Yes" She was totally enjoying this.<p>

"Sigh. Just read this."

_Hi, my name is Percy Jackson and I am the son of Poseidon. I have cool water powers and I am just awesome. It was a warm day camp Half blood. Mr Dionosys greeted me and told me "You are my favirite camper." I was so happy. There was just one problem in my perfect life. You see, I have a crush on somebody but he doesn't like me back. He? Oh, yes. I have a crush on Nico di Angelo, he's just so emo and sad. Gods, he's gourgus. I just want to lick him all over. My dad says that it's okay that I like guys, he told me to do what I want. My dads awesome. So I decided to go and talk to Nico. Hey Nico I said, I was blushing a bit. Hey Percy he said back, his hair falling in to his eyes. Gods, how can one guy be so hot? "Do you want to walk around a bit?" I asked him. Yes he said. Yay! _

_We walked and walked until we got to the water, I love water. "What are we doing here?" He asked me. "Theres something I have to tell you" I said to him. " I like you a lot." He stood there watching me while I said it and looked so cute. He walked up to me and kissed me. I took his hand and walked into the water (Im the son of Poseidon so I can do that.) We then had the best underwater kiss ever._

Annabeth was on the floor laughing when Percy was done reading. Percy however was glaring at the computer and cursing at it.

"I-am-so- favoriting-this." Annabeth said, still laughing.

"This is not funny Annabeth. They made me gay, for the gods sake. I'm dating you! Why would I be gay. Even if I was gay, it wouldn't be with Nico, more like with.." He stopped after figuring out what he was saying.

"With?" Oh, yeah. Annabeth was enjoying this.

"Nevermind. "  
>"Do you still want to lick him all over?"<br>"It's not funny."  
>"It's hilarious, Seaweed Brain. Read this one.<p>

_It's been four years since the war and I was restless. I brought the ring two weeks ago and I still haven't proposed. What is wrong with me? Annabeth doesn't deserve me, she desereves someone beter. Who would give her whatever she wants. I was going to propose tonight. If I could only get some help, and I know exactly who to ask. "Travis, Conner, Nico, Grover, Chris. I have called you all here for an important meeting. I am going to propose to Annabeth." They all cheered me. I was so thankful to have friends like them. Travis proposed to Katie with a blimp, Conner to Emma using graffiti, Nico used skeletons to dance with Thalia and then he proposed, Grover spelt out 'will you marry me?' using flowers and Chris asked Clarisse while they were sparring. I wish I could be that guys then gave me a great idea, and I was going to do it tonight._

"_My dearest Annabeth, you're so beautiful you make the roses weep, the birds stop chirping and the rain to stop falling." "Oh, Percy, you always say the most wonderful things. I'm so glad to have you in my life." She made me so happy.I was going to do it. "Annabeth I love you with all my heart. Would you please to me the honor of becoming my wife?" "Of course, Seaweed brain." She said while giggling, she sounded so cute when she giggled, I loved her so much it hurt me._

_So I kissed her and we got married and had lots of babies and we were happy. I love my life._

"They make me seem like some lovesick idiot! And you never giggle."  
>"It's still funny seeing you as a romantic guy."<br>"Do you want me to be some romantic idiot?"  
>"Not overboard, but sometimes it would be nice."<p>

"I never knew you wanted that. I thought you were happy with me." She punched him softly for saying that.

"Idiot, of course I'm happy with you. I've been dating you now for two years, and I would like to for many more."  
>"Thanks. You want to go to the lake with me? Forget we ever read this?"<br>"I would love to. Oh and Seaweed brain?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"If you ever want to lick Nico, just tell me first." Yeah, Annabeth loves fanfiction.

**So there we go. I have exams this week and I'm in the process of writing 6 other stories so I don't know when I'll be able to update again.**

**Which characters do you want in the next chapter?  
>Read and review.<strong>

**Toodles.**


	3. Nico and Thalia

**This seems to be my most popular story! I'm so happy.**

**Since you all reviewed, and loved it so much. I decided to update today.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Yet.**

* * *

><p>Life is just great, Thalia thought. She wasn't usually a 'preppy' person, but reading these things has made her so happy. She didn't really laugh a lot, but today she laughed her ass off.<p>

If only Nico could be here. He would die, which is ironic since his father is Hades.

"I'll just have to go and get him." She said to herself. So she half dragged him out of his cabin. He couldn't really say no since (And he'll never admit this.) Thalia scared the Hades out of him.

"Ow geez, I can walk, Thalia."

"Shut up and read this." She said, shoving him onto the seat. He rolled his eyes and complied.

_It was a bright and sunny day at camp halfblood. Everything just seemed so quiet. Strange I thought. Since I'm the son of Hades everyone is scared of me – it's totally a lie. I'm very lovable! Just ask, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Rachel –they all agree. Percy: Nico is the best guy there is, He's so sweet and if I wasn't with Annabeth I would totally go for him. *sigh* Annabeth: Nico? He's wonderful, he's so smart, he even tought me algebra. If I wasn't with Percy I would totally date him. *Sigh*Thalia: he's so dreamy! So, so, so what's the word? Expressive! Yes! If he likes something 0 he'll tell you flat out – he told me he liked my hair loose, whenever I'm around him, I make my hair loose now. If I wasn't a huntress I would totally date him. *Sigh* Rachel: Gourgous that son Hades. Gods, I love him. I wish I wasn't the oracle, I want to be with Nico. Annabeth wants him as well. But she has Percy dammit! She cant get everything! Nico is mine, Annabeth! _

_See? Everyone loves me. But my one true love is, chocolate! Creamy hazelnut beauty. But he doesn't love me back. It goes straight to my hips. *Sigh* But it will work out!_

"You do love your chocolate don't you?" Thalia asked with a smug expression.

"I'm allergic to chocolate for the gods sake!" Thalia gasped dramatically.

"You're allergic to chocolate! I don't know you anymore."  
>"Funny. It seems you like me a lot. Is that why you wear your hair loose so much?"<br>"My hair is medium length."

"All though I am awesome, it's understandable why you guys like me so much. Percy's is a bit weird though."  
>"Idiot, it's not real. Although you and Percy would make a cute couple."<p>

"Shut it. Mmm here's one for you."

_I hate Zeus, he told me I'm not aloud to date. Artimis said it was okay. But Zeus had to be all pappa Zeus on me and ground me. GROUND ME! I was steaming mad! I stomped off and did a very non dramatic foot stomp. I marched right up to him and looked him in eyes and said. Please daddy, I love her. "Her?" He bellowed. "Oh, you didn't know? Um yeah, I'm in love with Annabeth. He looked pretty mad, so I just did my puppy dog eyes and pouty face. Allright he said. YAY! I squeeled. _

"_Annabeth I yelled running towards her. She looked sad. "Whats wrong I asked? "Your dad said we're not aloud to date. "He said its okay now." She smiled brightly and hugged me. I gave her a kiss._

_When we got married, Percy was our maid of honor, so sweet of him.  
><em>

Thalia was horrified. So what did she do? She punched the computer.

"Geez, Thals, what did the computer ever do to you?"  
>"Shut up, death boy!"<p>

"Death boy? I have to go and get Annabeth and Percy. They would love this!" Before Thalia could stop him, he was already out the cabin.

"What's so important? We were busy."  
>"Percy, making out with your girlfriend can wait. We have bigger things to discuss."<p>

"What things?"  
>"That Thalia and your girlfriend are in love." Everyone nearly choked.<p>

"WHAT!" Annabeth looked so funny, he thought. He merely pointed to the computer that had a scratch on the screen, thank you Thalia. After reading it, Percy was laughing, Nico joining as well. The girls didn't find this humorous at all. They had a plan.

"Annabeth, did you know that Nico finds Percy cute and sweet?" Thalia said turning to Annabeth who was smiling – the guys were frowning. Typical.  
>"No I did not, did you know that Percy wants to lick Nico. He wants to lick him all over."<br>"DUDE" Nico said, staring strangely at Percy. Backing slowly away. Percy rolling his eyes and glaring at Annabeth.

"It was in the story, the only thing I want to lick is an ice cream cone."  
>"So, you don't even want to lick Annabeth?" Thalia said with a smug expression, causing Annabeth to glare at her.<p>

"Well, I, I. I don't know." Annabeth was staring wide eyed at Percy.

"Let's just go, Percy. I for one have had enough of Fanfiction." She said shooting one last look at Nico and Thalia.

"They're so easy to work up."

"Want to read some stories about Travis and Katie?" Thalia asked.

"Hades yeah. Just let me handle the computer, we don't want you breaking it again. Computers have feelings too." He said sarcastically.

*SMACK*

"Ow! Thalia that was my arm!"

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to take this moment to thank everyone who reviewed.<strong>

**Seriously thank you all! You have no idea how happy I am when I open my inbox and see all your lovely reviews. **

**Thank you, HUGS TO EVERYONE!**

**Toodles.**


	4. Travis and Katie

**Whoo! I updated today. I love school holidays**

**This was my favourite to write, I don't know why though**

**Enjoy**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

><p>"Travis!" Katie hissed, her voice consumed with anger.<p>

"Yes, dear Katie Gardner?" He gave her his famous smile but she just glared at him.

"Give it back. Now."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said, trying to look as innocent as possible. But Katie wasn't buying it.

"My favourite gardening spade, the one I got from my mother, the one that you stole."

"I'm hurt that you would think so low of me." Before Katie could unleash her rage on him, Thalia and Nico came running towards them, huge grins on their faces.

"You guys have to read this." Nico urged towards the laptop in his hands.

"Why?"

"C'mon Kates, have some fun." Travis just wanted to get Katie to forget that she wanted to murder him a few minutes ago.

"Because they're about you two."

"Fanfiction, again? No ways." Katie Gardner, regular stuck up daughter of Demeter – Idiotic Travis thought.

"I hope they got my smexiness right this time." Travis said, earning strange looks from the other demi-gods.

"Smexiness?"  
>"Uh, duh. That's sexy and masculine."<br>"Katie, what do you see in this guy?"  
>"Thalia, I have no idea."<p>

"You can always join the hunt." Thalia said, and Travis did a very sexy cough.

"Katie would never survive the hunt, she's too girly."  
>"What did you say?" Katie and Thalia were now glaring murderously at Travis, Nico sniggering in the background. But when Thalia put her glare on him, he wisely shut up.<p>

"Weren't there some stories about you that we were going to read?"  
>"You're right Nico, let's read." Travis would never admit this – But an angry Thalia and Katie scared the shit out of him.<p>

"Coward." But soon enough they were all in Thalia's cabin in front of the computer.

"_Ooh, Travis." The wonderful voice of my dear Katie, like bells ringing in my ears. She was just so beautiful. It hurt to not be with her. She was the yin to my yang. The flower to my bud. The apple to my core. The arrow to my heart. I was just so in love. I could write a book on why I love her, but there wouldn't be enough paper on earth to supply to my reasons. _

"_Oh sweet Katie. How are you this lovely morning." I stuck a stray hair behind her ear and she giggled that sweet giggle of her. If only I could have a tape of it, I would play it forever._

"_You're so sweet, Travey. Tell me again why you love me so much."  
>"Aah, if I could only count down the reasons. Your crimson voice. Your pointy ears. Your lavender smell. Your size eight feet. The fact that you have ten toes and ten fingers. Not 12 like my ex girlfriend."<br>"You know how to make a girl feel so special. I love you so much."  
>"Not as much as I love you, Katie Poo."<br>"Oh Travy Poo."  
>"I would die if I didn't have you in my life. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" There were butterflies churning in my stomache now. If Katie said no, I would do what that Edward guy did, go to the Volturi. Such a smart lad, that Edward.<br>"Yes! Yes, a thousand times yes." I was so happy that I did the happy dance._

"_I love you so much" I then gave her such a pacchionate kiss, not even Percy and Annabeth could compare. _

Nico and Thalia burst out laughing after reading that horrific thing. Travis could merely blink and Katie, well Katie was revolted.

"Oh, Travy Poo." Nico teased.

"No, oh Katie Poo." Thalia joined in.

"If I ever find the author of this disgrace to mankind, I will kick her ass until she dies."  
>"What if the author's hot?"<br>"Even though she wrote this thing, and you're dating me, you would go for her?"  
>"No. I'm saying. Nico looks so lonely, wouldn't hurt to get him a girlfriend."<br>"No thanks, I'm only twelve and these freaking, obsessed fangirls always pair me with their Mary Sue. No thank you." He said whilst shuddering.

"Thalia what do you think?" Thalia was still too busy laughing.

"Well, I never took Travis to be the romantic kind." She managed to say.  
>"He isn't, the only reason he'd use paper, is to make spit balls and shoot it at people."<p>

"I don't even like Twilight." Travis randomly put in.

"What are you talking about?"  
>"Why would I do what Edward did? He was so controlling and manipulative. He wasn't smart to try and sparkle himself to death. Who does that?"<br>"Apparently the lad you find smart."  
>"Shut it Nico. Katie would never giggle as well."<br>"Exactly, and even if you were a tad romantic, the way you would propose would probably be something along the lines of 'Look, they're going to kick me out of the country for some stuff I may have done, I need you to marry me.' You're not romantic."  
>"I take offence to that." Before Travis and Katie could argue about it, Nico found something more interesting and just had to show them.<p>

_Why Katie Gardner Rocks my socks._

_I Travis Stool have made a list. Not just any list. The list. The list of reasons as to why Katie Gardner is awsom. _

_1. The way her eyes sparkle when talking about me. - "Travis is the best guy in the world. He's so caring and compasionate._

_2. The way her breath smells like olives. – "Hello Travis, you ready?"  
>3. How she loves my brother as well. – "Oh Connor, your just so handsome. We cant tell Travis about this.<em>

_4. The way she lies, to keep me from hurting – Hey Travis, I had such a great day at the fields, and not at all kissing your brother._

_5. How she pees on little kids to make me laugh._

_I love her so much. _

_These are the reasons as to why Katie Gardner rocks my Hannah Montana socks (Which she gave me for Christmas.)_

"YOU KISSED CONNOR!"  
>"Travis calm down. I sunk at a low level kissing you, I don't want to go any deeper."<br>"Can I see your Hannah Montana socks, Travis?" Nico enjoyed making fun of him.

"Are you jealous?"  
>"What, no."<br>"Does Nico want to have Hannah Montana socks?"  
>"You're so stupid. I'm out of here." Nico said while marching away. Totally not in a child of Hades way.<br>"Katie, I don't think you can join the hunters now. Hunters don't pee on little kids."  
>"Geez, Kates, how rude of you."<br>"Why don't you just go and kiss Edward Cullen."  
>"Denial."<br>"Well, I've got to run. Good luck Travis." Thalia said and soon she was out of sight.  
>"That was interesting. So what do you want to do now?"<br>"To never talk about this again."  
>"Agreed. And Travis, if I don't have my spade back by noon, expect a visit from me. And not one of your favourite visits. This will be a, you will be dealt with to depts of Tarturus visit.<p>

Travis could merely gulp and try to remember where he hid the spade.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think?<strong>

**I adore writing Tratie and I hope I gave them justice.**

**I have always wanted to write Stoll as Stool, and I finally got my chance.**

**Death by sparkles, an awful way to go.**

**Toodles**


	5. The madness of Mary sues

**I'm supposed to be studying for my maths exam tomorrow. But I don't feel like it.**

**I would like to give a shout out to Tiffc10 for helping with this chapter. The first Mary sue belongs to her. Thank you for your help.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

><p>Almost the whole gang were in Percy's cabin staring at the computer screen. The fanfiction attacks have been nonstop. They were bombarded with spelling and grammar errors. OOC characters and their worst nightmare. Mary sues. Yes, Mary sues were very common in the Percy Jackson community and they had to be stopped.<p>

"I say we attack them." Thalia suggested.

"Maybe we should find out a bit more about them." Annabeth corrected.

"Lucky for us, they're always paired with Nico, I have no idea why."

"Lucky for you, Percy. I don't want to date some perfect daughter of Artemis or Hera with a ridiculous name and unnatural hair and beauty." He said whilst shuddering.

"Why they would want to date you, no one knows." Travis said while smirking at the glaring twelve year old.

"I hate Mary sues. They're so perfect and aag!" Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, girlfriend of Travis Stoll. And now Mary sue hater.

"Let's read this one." Percy said while pointing to a story that was just begging to not be read.

_Mrs. Nico di Angelo by tiffc10_

_Milan Sparkly xXxGlitterxXx Sunshyne Rainbowe Smith (or Milly) skipped happily towards the McDonalds. 500 000 guys stopped her and gave her their numbers, but she threw them all away. The only number she would accept would be from Nico di Angelo. She couldn't wait to be Mrs. di Angelo! _

_She had tracked his fansite for 10 minutes before finding out that he went to the local McDonalds every Saturday at 3:03 pm to have a Big Mac with fries and a Coke. Not that she didn't know that already._

_She had already planned out her wedding dress and got all the invitations ready. How could Nico not resist her? She was a daughter of Hestia, Artemis, Poseidon, Zeus, Artemis, and Kronos. She had killed 1000 000 000 monsters and rescued 100 demigods. She had raven black hair that reached her tippy toes and her eyes were a sparkly shade of violet. She was 5'4 and seven-eighths, and wore the latest in designer clothes._

_She swaggered up to Nico and fluttered her eyelashes. No one could resist Milly's fluttering eyelashes, except for Travis Stoll, Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan (don't ask), and Beckendorf (looooong story). She couldn't believe their nerves! They should be lucky that Milly would come up to them. She didn't come up to just anybody._

_"When will our wedding be?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice._

_"Eew, I'm only 12! Why are you asking me to marry you?" Nico finished off the rest of his Coke and promptly disappeared._

_Milly cried for 5 days and 5 nights… until she met Malcolm Sanderson, son of Athena, second-in-command in the Athena cabin._

Everyone was looking at Nico in pity, except Percy and Travis who were making kissing motions, causing their girlfriends to slap them.

"If I find the author of this story, she will pay big time. How do they even know that I go to McDonalds every day?"

"Does the son of Hades enjoy his happy meals?"  
>"Shut up, Travis" Nico gave Travis his famous son of Hades death glare that Travis seemed to take personally, so he wisely shut up.<p>

Poor Malcolm" Annabeth said gravely.

"It is terrible to be with someone so perfect. That's why I'm glad I'm with Katie."

"Are you saying I'm not perfect?"

"No, I'm just saying that guys don't fall around your beauty. And, and." Percy and Nico were waving their arms trying to get Travis to shut up. Katie huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at the son of Hermes.

"Make a note; we have to pay this author a little visit today. Tell her exactly how we feel." Poor Tiffc10, when Thalia was angry, she could get very mean. I hope she has home insurance.

"Here's another one. The daughter of Poseidon. I don't have a sibling! Why do people always say that I do?"

_Ariella Flounder Wave Pearl Goldie Sea was happily sitting in a company of her twin Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth. But she was sad inside. Sure lots of people loved her. Her long wavy blonde and auburn hair, her blue and purple sparkly eyes, her gourgous figure, her luscious mouth and her perfect voice. Lots of guys adored her. But there was one, one who stood out above the rest. Nico di Angelo. The son of Hades, so torn and sad. He made Ariella's heart bleed. She saw him walking towards them so she did her famous wave and smile whilst fluttering her perfect eyes. _

"_Hey Nico." She said in a majestic voice. He just nodded his head at her and she wanted to cry._

"_Don't worry Arrie, Nico likes you. He's just not very good with his emotions." Annabeth tried to sooth._

"_I guess. I just wish he would make a move already."  
>"Why don't you make the first move?" Percy, bless his heart, offered.<em>

"_Your right, as always. You're so smart." Arriella said while Annabeth was twirling her hair in her fingers smiling at Percy._

_Ariella then ran, in a pretty manner to Nico's cabin. She found him sitting on his bed, smiling at a picture._

"_Hey Nico." She said, Nico looked surprised and quicly put the picture in his pocket._

"_Hi." She had herd enough now and ran out of his cabin crying tears of sadness._

"_Arriella wait!" But she was gone. So he followed her to the lake and took her hands in his. Staring in to her eyes. He always fought the eyes were the windows to the soul._

"_What to you want?" She asked miserably._

"_You" She looked surprised and even more when he kissed her._

"_What was that for?"  
>"I love you. When you got to camp two days ago, I knew you were the one for me."<br>"I love you to." She was so happy._

"_Will you be my wife?"  
>"Of course"<br>So they got married and had three kids, it was a fairytail come true._

"Excuse me while I go and bang my head on the wall." Nico said moodily.

"I never knew you were so romantic."  
>"Shut up"<p>

"I love you." Travis teased.

"Shut up"  
>"I would never twirl my hair in my fingers."<p>

"For Zeus's sake. I don't have any siblings!"

"Stop bringing my dad in to this." Soon enough everyone was shouting at each other.  
>"ENOUGH!" Katie yelled.<p>

"Look at what these Mary sues has done to us. I say we take a stand." Everyone agreed and started talking battle strategies.

* * *

><p>Tiifc10 was happily working on her new chapter. Revenge on Nico di Angelo for resisting her perfect character.<br>"Perfect" She said to herself.

When suddenly the Percy Jackson characters stormed in, duck taped her mouth shut and taped her to her chair. While she was struggling, another aspiring Mary sue author was brought in, she had a black eye and Travis had drawn a fake moustache on her. The two authors were put next together while the attackers were glaring at them.

"We are tired of your Mary sue madness. It must come to an end." The authors were just nodding their heads, terrified.

"You" Nico pointed towards Tiffc10 "How do you know that I go to McDonalds every day?"  
>"I don't check your website every day if that's what your insinuating." Nico glared at her and turned his attention towards the girl with the fake moustache.<p>

"I've had enough of you. Percy doesn't have a sibling. Annabeth isn't girly and I will never date your stupid Mary sues. Be gone to the underworld."  
>The two authors were never heard from again.<p>

Percy and Annabeth went to the lake. Thalia went back to hunters, Travis and Katie were arguing over which of them were stronger and Nico went to a different restaurant. The name of the restaurant has been stated as classified information.

It was a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again. Thanks to everyone who enjoys the story so much and reviews. I appreciate it so much.<strong>

**I have no idea how many chapters this story will have, we'll have to just watch and find out.**

**Wish me luck while I try and study or kill me now.**

**Toodless **


	6. The many loves of Percy

**I wrote this at one in the morning so I'm pretty tired now.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Annabeth Chase was glaring at the computer screen. She should have known better than to type in Percy Jackson on Fanfiction. She did not like what she was reading.<p>

"Annabeth, are you in there?" Percy asked.

"Yes, just get in here."  
>"What are you reading?"<br>"Stories about you."  
>"Oh, really? Do they capture my awesomeness?"<br>"They capture all your relationships." Oh crap, he thought.

"Is that so? Is this one of those, we get married, have babies and live happily ever after stories?" She turned to glare at him and he sat down next to her.

"No, this is one of those, you date every single girl except me."  
>"Oh, aren't those fangirls something?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.<p>

"Shut up and read this one."

_Rachel Elizabeth Dare was busy painting a painting when Percy burst through the door. _

"_What are you doing?" She asked him. He looked sad and thoughtful, so she walked up to him and put her arms around his waist, him kissing the top of her head._

"_I told Annabeth about us."  
>"Us?"<br>"That we're a couple."  
>"You chose me above Annabeth?" She was so happy and astonished.<em>

"_Yes, my love. I love you so very much."  
>"I love you to."<br>"I love you most. Annabeth is pretty sad though."  
>" She always bragged to me, that you liked her more." She said sad.<em>

"_All lies. I love you."  
>"And I love you."<br>"We must be together forever."  
>"We must."<br>So they lived together forvere. And poor Annabeth died alone._

Percy was trying hard not to laugh at Annabeth's expression. She looked pretty pissed.

"Hey, Annabeth, I'm not going to leave you for Rachel. She's the oracle and she can't date."  
>"So you're saying that if she wasn't the oracle you'd date her?"<br>"No! I just meant that, that, I like you the most, geez." Percy would never understand these girls.

Annabeth huffed and crossed her arms. Opening the next story.

_It has been 8 years since I last saw him, The guy I used to pick on even though I liked him alot. I saw him at the beach, standing hand in hand with some fat fake haired blond chick. He looked revolted being with her and she just stared lovingly up at him. I pushed my chest upwords and strutted towards him._

"_Hey Percy"  
>"Hye? Nancy Bobofitt?" He remembered! <em>

"_You remembered!"  
>"Why, you're fit!" He did always have away with words. The ugly blond then did some kind of couth.<em>

"_Oh, Nancy, this is Annabeth my girlfriend." He tensed at the words girlfriend._

"_Nice to meet you." She said the words wit venum in her mouth._

"_The pleasure is all mines"  
>"Nancy I would really like to see you again." I was bieming with joy.<em>

"_But we're going out. She's so ugly anyway." I wanted to cry at those harsh words._

"_No, you're a mean and ugly and fat and fake blond bitch! Wer're trough!" She started to cry and he swept me up, bridal stide and kissed me so hard. It was great._

_I love my life._

"NANCY BOBOFITT!" I hated her, I still do."  
>"I am not a fake blond nor am I fat!"<p>

"Who does this author think she is?"  
>"I try to be nice to everyone."<br>"I hate fangirls like these."  
>"Why do these people hate me so much?"<br>"You? I'm the one paired with all these people."  
>"It's like they don't care that I'm your girlfriend. Here's one of you and Calypso."<br>"That's not too bad." He said, but regretted it when he saw the murderous glare Annabeth was giving him.

_People often ask me, why did you stay on Calypsos Iceland? I tell them: Because she's beautifull, and the icedland is amazing. Servenrts for everything._

"_Hey Percy" My beloved greeted me._

"_You got a phonecall on your blackberry from some Annabeth girl, she's also sent you some emails from her laptop._

"_She's just some girl obessed with me."  
>"She says she kissed you on facebook and is waiting your replay."<br>"Oh, tell her I'm currently away."  
>"Will do, so do you want to facebook me?"<br>"Percy Jackson 'likes' this."_

"That was the worst story I have ever read. We don't have phones and don't use facebook."  
>"And I got off the island."<br>"You know, you never did replay to that kiss I gave you."

"I was fourteen. I was confused. Why the Hades would you have even kissed me then?"  
>"I thought you were going to die. It looked like you didn't even appreciate it though."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Think about it. After I kiss you, you land on some other girl's island, and then you come back and act like the kiss never happened. Then you get Rachel to lead my quest."<br>" Okay I get it. I'm sorry I made you feel that way." She just shrugged and gave him a kiss, he then pulled her onto his lap and she put her arms around his neck.

"It all worked out in the end." She whispered in his ear.

* * *

><p><strong>I would just like to take a moment of silence for my spell and grammar check. Writing these horrible minific's has destroyed him. <strong>

**RIP buddy. You will be missed.**

**On a happier note, school holiday has begun, so I have three whole weeks to do nothing.**

***sigh* I need to get a life.**

**Toodles.**


	7. The gods have some fun

**This chapter is where the gods read some stories. I was inspired by ffsah1 review.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson. What I do own is the terrible mini fics, the song lyrics and the poem. Just please don't tell anyone**

**PS****. This is is the first time I wrote about the gods, so I hope I did them justice.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"HERMES!" the voice echoed in the hallways of Mount Olympus. Nymphs and Minor gods craning their necks curiously, but soon departed when seeing the murderous look on Zeus's face.<p>

"You rang?" Hermes answered in a normal voice.

"My internet isn't working. What have you done to it?" He said, pushing the computer in front of Hermes's face.

"Nothing, you haven't plugged it in."  
>"Oh, I have heard my daughter, Thalia, talking about some website. Fanfriction?"<br>"Fanfiction. It's a website where fans of stories can write their own. Some are good, but some make you want to tear your hair out."  
>"I want to see this Fanfiction." Zeus's commanded in his, I am king, voice.<p>

"Okay, let's just get all the other gods, they should read some as well.

Soon enough all the gods were there. Zeus looking high and mighty on his throne, Aphrodite looking at her reflection, Ares playing God of War on his handheld, Hephaestus building some mechanical thing, Athena reading a book, Artemis petting one of her deer's, Hera glaring at Zeus, Poseidon and Hades discussing the Japan tsunami, Apollo listen to his Ipod, rocking to the tunes and Hermes getting the computer ready.

"It's done. What story shall we read first?" Almost all the gods stuck their hands in the air. (Egotistical maniacs)

"I say we read one of me, I am after all the most handsome god." Apollo announced.

"You're so childish." His twin sister, Artemis, said.

"You're just jealous, Sis."

"Stop calling me Sis." The gods, knowing the fight that would break out, randomly selected a story.

_Owls are Wise_

_Athena is a sad goddess. Everyone thinks just becasuse shes a madin goddess, that she doesn't deserve love. And that shes mean not to like percy and annabeths relantionship. No the true reason she doesn't like that is, because she's jelis, she wants someone to love her to. Like percy loves his Annabeth. Like Annabeth loves her percy. There's one god, she wants with all her heart. The sea god. That dreamy hunk o Posedien. Mmm, so hot. Athena just wants to bite him all over, but alas, she cannot. Because she made a stupid pact to be a virgin forver. It's not like she can just go out, have a few drinks and get wasted. She wishes though. No, owls are supposed to be wise, getting drunk is not wise (You hear that kids?) an neither is making sea love to the god of the sea._

_Athena does wish though that owl could be stupid, just for one day._

"That dreamy hunk O' Poseidon, huh, Athenes?" Apollo teased.

"OMG! That gives me a totally new idea for you two, you would be so cute together."  
>"NO WE WON'T!" Athena and Poseidon yelled at the same time.<p>

"I would never date some Kelp head."  
>"I would never date some Know it all."<p>

The other gods found this story highly amusing, they could always tell there was some sexual tension between those two. But they would never admit it.

"I have to comment on this story." Apollo said, whilst taking the keyboard.

**You have captured the tortured soul of Athena perfectly. Kudos to you, young writer.**

"This calls for a Haiku." He announced and before the other gods could do anything, he already started.

Athena loves her Poseidon

He loves his sea water

Can they be together

Aphrodite says so

"Just, no. That was terrible. Just keep quiet." Athena and Poseidon were still glaring at each other.

"Here's one about Hera."

_Nobody loves me, everybody hates me, I'm gonna eat some worms. That was how Hera felt. She was misunderstood. She didn't mean to hate Hercules, in truth, she loved him like her own son, those snakes were a gift to him. Honest. She was faithful, so very faithful to her husband Zeus. Well except for that spring vacation at Miami beach. To be fair, that Brad Pitt is one sexy mortal. How could Hera resist. But all small matter aside, everyone is always mean to poor Hera, she just wants some love, someone to cherish her and bring her home to meet the parents, but noooo. In all those stupid myths, she;s always portrayed as the villain, foolish mortals should pay for their incomptesance._

_But Hera is a loving wife and Mother, and who ever disagrees shall be dealt with in the deapts of tartisris._

Hera was disgusted, how dare they write such filth about her? The other gods were too busy laughing to notice her discomfort.

"That Brad Pitt is one sexy mortal."  
>"I prefer Cory Monteith." Everyone then looked strangely at Apollo.<p>

"What?"  
>"Fin from Glee. Total hotty." Nobody could take him seriously any more so they just ignored him.<p>

"This story is a lie, Hera would never be unfaithful nor would she be loving." Zeus got a stiff glare from his wife for that.

"Why would you want to meet Kronos, worst dad ever?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"This story is bullshit okay, let's just leave it at that." Who knew Hera had a dirty mouth?  
>"Let's read one more."<p>

"_Sir, the Japan disaster has taken thousands. What should we do?" One of Hades workers ask. Hades was tired and depressed (A/N Geddit, cuzz he's a goffik lord of the underworld.)  
>He then burst into song.<em>

_Let me be, let me be_

_I am lone cannot see_

_I am tired_

_I am grumpy_

_I want some sugar love for the King of the dead_

_I'm the King of the dead_

_And I'm hear to say_

_Stop being vicious_

_And blowing all away_

_I cant take care of all yalls_

_I have to have time for myself_

_Soon all the skeletons were dancing and sing_

_He's the King of the Undeworld_

_The king of the dead_

_Don't make him mad_

_Or you'll get punsished to death_

_He just wants some sugary love_

_And a throne on Olympis _

_No one understands_

_No one cares_

_We do_

_We do_

_We do_

_We do_

_We do_

_We do_

_"Wonderful workers and friends. Have the day of , go out to real world. Have some fun._

"_I'm a real boy!" Pinocchio announced._

_Hades smiled at his joy and sat down and had a lovely discussion with his wonderful sister and mother in Law (We don't judge in the underworld) Demeter._

_Lifes great he thought._

"That was a great story."  
>"No that was horrible!" Hades exclaimed.<p>

"Where is Demeter anyway?" Ares asked in a bored tone.

"She's with Persephone, probably bad mouthing me, that no good daughter of." He trailed of

"Okay, we'll I would really love to see you break out in to a song." Hephaestus joked.

"I'll show you something all right." Hades threatened.

"I personally love Fanfiction!" Zeus said.

"That's because he hasn't read a story about himself yet." Artemis whispered to Athena.

"Hermes, what do you think of this story?" Apollo asked him.

"No Fin, don't leave Rachel!"

"Hermes what are you doing."  
>"Watching Glee."<br>Soon after, everyone was busy watching Glee, fanfiction totally forgotten.

"I love Fin." Apollo said, and all the girls swooned. Well, most of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, I can totally see the gods being gleeks.<strong>

**It's hard making a Haiku, I don't how Apollo does it.**

**Ps, that song was so fun to write. I hope it's really terrible.**

**I just want to thank Tara Gilesbie for the 'geddit' reference.**

**Toodles**


	8. Lets bring in Rachel

**I know, I haven't updated in ages. *Ducks at rocks being thrown* I'm sorry.**

**I was busy. But I updated now, giving you a chapter with Rachel, since I somehow forgot about her. How did I get that right?  
>I make fun of myself in this chapter. It was fun.<strong>

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Rachel Elizabeth Dare, your average teenager, who also happens to be the oracle, but that's not important now, was browsing a website which was pretty popular regularly. She heard Annabeth cursing it, Travis and Katie argue about it, Nico laughing at Thalia for nearly breaking a computer about it. She wanted to see it for herself.<p>

It was not a good idea.

People were so mean towards her.

Like this story for instance.

_The red headed demon came walking towards us. We all hated her! Such a stuck up bitch! She tried to steal Percy from me. That little slut._

"_Hey Percy." Racheal said twirling her ugly hair in her ugly fingers while smiling that ugly smile on her ugly face. I'm ofcourse perfect. With my blonde hair grey eyes and pretty figure. Its no wonder Percy chose me instead of her._

"_What do you want Racheal?" Percy asked her._

"_You" She giggled_

"_Oh no you didn't. He's my man you blood sucking whore." I then took out my long sword and attacked her._

"_No, I'm to rich and betiful tro die. Percy I love you." She said, and then died._

"_WOOHOO THE BITCH IS DEAD!" Chiron screamed. They had a party for days after that._

_Rachel wept in the underworld for years. Annabeth was so happy._

Rachel couldn't think after reading that story. What had she ever done wrong? She then heard Percy and Annabeth walking towards her.

"Percy for the last time, Iceland is not covered in ice."  
>"Then why is it called Iceland?"<p>

"I give up, you're an idiot."

"Greenland is covered in green." He stated smugly. She could merely sigh.

"Greenland is actually covered in ice."

"I think you must be mistaken. Iceland is covered in ice and Greenland is covered with green."  
>"No, Iceland is a green country, whereas Greenland is covered in ice." Percy looked backed at her confused and scratched his head.<p>

"The people who named these countries were pretty stupid, huh?" Before Annabeth could answer she noticed Rachel just staring blankly at the computer screen.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" She asked, concerned. Rachel barely looked at her.

"It's FanFiction." Percy noticed. "She's reading stories about herself?"  
>"When will this end?" Annabeth asked. Percy and Annabeth then read the story just finished.<p>

* * *

><p>"Um, wow" Was all Percy could say.<p>

"Why would I kill you? I like you now." Annabeth said.

"These people are terrible. I would never take Percy from you. Plus I'm the oracle, I can't date either ways."

"Chiron would also never say that." Annabeth said, glaring slightly.

"That story was also way too short." Annabeth and Rachel looked indecorously at Percy. "I mean, gosh. Why would they be so horrible to you?"  
>"That's better. I'm always the bitch in these stories."<br>"Well, you did like Percy when you first met him."

"You did as well."  
>"No I didn't."<p>

"Let's read another story." Percy said, before a fight could break out.

_The weather was cold, to cold. The wind in thier faces. She slowly took of her top and unbuckled her pants getting into the warmness of her bed. Slowly drifting into a pieceful sleep. Full of piece. She then herd a noice outside her door. She was to comferabtle to leave her bed. The butler will get it, she thought. She soon herd a bloodcortling scream belonging to the butler. Slowly she got out of bed, arming herself with a baseball bat. Silently walking outside, she saw a shadow and gasped, it was Nico! _

"_Nico" She gasped "What are you doing here?"  
>"I must tell you something." He exclaimed.<em>

_She put her hands on her hips "Then say it."  
>"Not here, we should be alone."<br>"We are alone."  
>"No, your butlers here."<br>"You killed him." She said while glaring at him, he just looked confused._

"_What? Oh, no. I just gave him tickets to Justin Bieber."  
>"JUSTIN BIEBER! SOOOO SEXY.!" They herd the butler screaming.<em>

_Soon enough Rachel and Nico were standing outside her castle holding hands._

"_I love you Rachel." He announced sweetly._

"_My dearest Nico, I love you more than my heart will alow."  
>"Im so happy to here that. Will you marry me?" He took out the biggest ring ever standing on one knee.<em>

"_Yes, my beloved!"  
>They then kissed for eternity.<em>

"NICO!" Rachel yelled

"Yes?" A voice asked from the shadows. Nico then walked up towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"Didn't you just call me?" His eyes then found something on the computer and he sighed. "FanFiction?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"This time Rachel's the victim." Annabeth said towards Nico.

"And let me guess, I'm her lover?"  
>"Pretty much." Annabeth said, Percy then randomly started laughing.<p>

"I love this story."

"It's horrible." Rachel said.

"You and Nico? Who would have thought?" Percy mused.

"This author is obviously brain-dead." Nico said.

"Don't be like that, she's trying at least."  
>"She should try harder, and leave me the Hades out of her stories! She sucks!"<p>

"Who's the author? " Annabeth asked.

"I brake for nobody. She sucks and should get of FanFiction." Nico sure was pissed off.

"This one looks quite good." Annabeth noticed.

_Let's meet the real Rachel. By Jeanette Nortier._

_Rachel Elizabeth Dare is a character who has been dissed, made fun off and tortured. I feel she needs some recognition._

_She met and had some feelings for Percy. That doesn't mean she fell in love with him._

_She threw Kronos in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush, if that doesn't give you some points for being awesome, I don't know what does._

_She knew she would never get Percy and even tried to tell Percy that Annabeth had some feelings for him. He was just too blind to notice it._

_She isn't selfish nor is he a spoilt brat._

_She cares for the environment and feels guilty when her Dad destroys it._

_She becomes friends with everyone and doesn't flaunt the fact that's she's rich around._

_Lastly, She began what we now know, Percabeth._

_I think people should be more understanding of her character._

"Finally!" Rachel yelled.

"How come she gets a nice story and ours is crap?" Percy asked.

"I'm sure we have great stories as well. There are wonderful writers out there." Annabeth said to him.

"So what are we going to do now?" Nico asked. Before someone could answer his question, a voice interrupted them.

"What are you punks up to?"

"Hello Clarisse."

To be continued

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Did you like it?<strong>

**I hate how people are mean to Rachel so I made this one.**

**Next chapter will bring us Clarisse. What have I gotten myself in to?**

**Do any of you guys know how many chapters I should make this story? Cus I have no idea.**

**Toodles.**


	9. Only the best for Clarisse

**Why can I not write Clarisse fics? But thanks for AtheisticPokemon for the stories, I appreciate it so much.**

**This chapter is more of the stories and less comments, since the stories are so well written.**

**Enjoy.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

><p>Clarisse was glaring at the screen, she was so mad that you could almost see the steam coming from out of her. Everyone was cowering from her, scared that she would take out her anger on one of them, and Percy was sure he would be the first.<p>

"If I ever find the punk who wrote this story, I will pulverise them." She threatened.

"They're just aspiring writers, it's not their fault." Annabeth tried to sooth.

"Yeah right. Have you seen what they write about you?" Clarisse countered. Annabeth just glared and kept quiet.

"Hey, here's a scene between you and Chris." Nico smirked.

Proposal by AtheisticPokemon Clarisse read.

_Chris absentmindedly twirled the little velvet box on his finger. Today's the day, he thought calmly._

_Chris and most of the other demigod heroes from the second Titan War had been made permanent counselors. They helped out, but didn't necessarily control. They still had the ever changing cabin leaders._

_As of now, Chris was sitting in a tree, watching his girlfriend – Only for a little longer, he tells himself – teach a class of new campers on the art of using spears. After all, she was the most experienced with the weapon, except for maybe that Lieutenant of Artemis._

_As he was sitting in a tree, not being a stalker at all, he started thinking about how much Clarisse had changed over the years. She had been working on her temper, so she wasn't blowing up at small children anymore. She still got in fights with people her own size, though._

_Finally, Chris saw just who he'd been waiting for._

_"Hey, Nico! C'mere," he said, returning the little box to the pocket of his jeans and jumping down to meet the child of Hades._

_"What's up?" Nico asked._

_"I need a favor; can you set up an IM with Silena Beauregard in Elysium?" Chris replied._

_Nico eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"_

_Chris smirked. "I just know she wouldn't want to miss what I'm about to do."_

_"Well, I could," Nico said, now smirking as well. "But what's in it for me?"_

_Chris smiled and reached into his other pocket, pulling out a small package. "A little birdie told me you used to like Mythomagic, but you lost all your cards. Would you be interested in restarting your collection?"_

_Nico eyed the package hungrily. "One pack holds ten cards. You think you can buy me with ten cards?"_

_"I've got four more back in my cabin after you do the job."_

_Nico paused, weighing his options. "Fine," he finally answered, snatching the pack of cards from Chris's hands. "Give me five minutes."_

_Chris nodded. "Thanks, man. Have it somewhere that she can see us, but we can't see her."_

_Nico nodded as well and walked off to do his job._

_Chris checked his watch, giving Nico two more minutes than he asked for, just in case. He definitely did not want Silena to miss this. Then he walked into the arena._

_"Hey, Clarisse," He said._

_"Whaddya want, Rodriguez?" She answered hotly. You'd think that by now, she'd at least call her boyfriend by his first name._

_"Take a walk?" He asked, already knowing what her answer would be._

_"I'm teaching," She replied. She turned around to continue only to find all of her students had run off to do something completely unproductive._

_Clarisse sighed tiredly. "I hope they get attacked by a monster and have no idea what to do," She muttered._

_"No you don't. You love teaching little kids," Chris told her._

_Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say." She then walked over to a bench and grabbed a bottle of water. "What do you want?" She asked again._

_"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately."_

_"What about?"_

_"Our relationship and stuff like-"_

_"Oh, gods! I swear, if you get all sentimental on me, I'll-"_

_"Nah, just listen, will ya?"_

_Clarisse looked at him and sighed. "Fine. Go on."_

_"Well, I don't think I want you to be my girlfriend anymore."_

_". . . Oh yeah?" Clarisse said back._

_Not the reaction I was hoping for, Chris thought. Then he looked in her eyes. They gave away so much more than she was willing to. Chris smirked. That was the reaction he was hoping for._

_"Yeah, I think I need a little change, ya know?"_

_Clarisse nodded slowly, refusing to give Chris what he wanted. "I guess."_

_"You wanna get married?" Simple as that._

_Clarisse just looked at him for a moment. "Sure," She finally answered._

_"Cool," He said, tossing the box with the ring at his new fiancé, who caught it without moving her gaze._

_Chris got up to walk away when, from somewhere hidden, a voice shrieked, "WHAT? That's it?"_

_Clarisse stared with a raised eyebrow at the ghostly face of Silena, who was near tears, while Chris was too busy laughing, causing his own tears._

* * *

><p>Almost the whole clearing was silent.<p>

"Wow."  
>"That was good."<p>

"No fair."

Were the comments after just reading.

"I don't get it." Percy said.

"Get what?"  
>"That Clarisse gets a nice story and ours is all crap." He exclaimed.<p>

"We've probably just been reading the wrong ones." Annabeth offered.

"Or maybe people are just too scared to write bad ones, I'd be pretty terrified as well if Clarisse came charging at me for giving her a bad name." Percy said.

"What did you think, Clarisse?" She asked. Everyone then noticed the tiny blush escaping her face.

"Are you blushing?" Nico teased, he wasn't expecting the punch he got for that though.

"That was pretty good. She got our relationship right at least, we are not lovesick kids, and anyone who disagrees will get pulverised." She threatened.

"Let's read this one." Annabeth said.

* * *

><p>Hug by AtheisticPokemon<p>

_"C'mon, Chris; spar with me."_

_"Nah."_

_". . . Nah?"_

_"Nah."_

_"What do you mean 'nah?'?"_

_"You look like you need a hug."_

_"What?"_

_"I just think you should have a hug."_

_"Don't you dare."_

_"I'm a daring person."_

_"Chris!"_

_"C'mere!"_

_"No!"_

_"Aw, don't run away!"_

_"Back off, Rodriguez!"_

_"But I loooooooooove you!"_

_"Argh, get off me!"_

_"I can't. You're the best girlfriend ever!"_

_"I swear, I'm gonna kick you in-"_

_"You know you love me!"_

_"I hate you so much right now."_

_"I'd only believe that on opposite day."_

_"Will you get off me now?"_

_"Clarisse, you are making a scene."_

_"I'm making a scene?"_

_"Indeed."_

_"You're the one latched on to me like some sort of leech."_

_"Only because I love you!"_

_"Let go of me."_

_"Say that you love me."_

_". . . What?"_

_"Tell me that you love me."_

_"And then you'll let me go?"_

_"Hermes' honor."_

_"That isn't very reliable."_

_"Just say it."_

_"But there's so many people watching right now."_

_"That's your problem. I can hug you for eternity."_

_"You're dead as soon as you let go."_

_"You can kill me right after you say 'I love you.'"_

_*Mumble*_

_"I'm sorry, what was that?"_

_*Mumble Grumble*_

_"Could you say that one more time?"_

_"I love you!"_

_"Thank you very much."_

_". . ."_

_"Oh yeah! There you go, all better."_

_"You gonna run now?"_

_"Oh, definitely."_

_"Good."_

_"Love you too, Clarisse!"_

_"Come back here, Rodriguez!"_

* * *

><p>"Aww, I loved that one." Rachel gushed.<p>

"It was pretty cute." Annabeth agreed.

"You really are a lovesick girl aren't you?" Nico teased again.

"Why you little punk!" Clarisse yelled and soon enough she was chasing him while he tried to find cover.

"They never learn. Why don't we just look up good stories tomorrow?" Percy offered.

"Agreed. I say we find the best." Annabeth said.

"How about we all find a good story and we'll see who's is best?" Rachel finished.

They all shook on it and spread out looking for the best stories.

"I'm going to get you, you no good son of Hades."  
>"You can't catch me." Nico yelled<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, I'll be making the chapter final next chapter. *Sigh* I know, all good things must come to an end, but I'll make it into two parts, with only the best, so if you know of any short ones, feel free to tell me.<strong>

**Toodles.**


End file.
